Photo Shoot
by TheFabledSnake
Summary: The Saints have a photo shoot and it's the first time the Boss has been with Johnny for a while. Follows my story 'Down Time'


Photo shoots were a fucking drag. Especially the group ones. I was dressed in a frankly _ridiculous_ outfit, with the shortest skirt imaginable, trying to look coyly over my shoulder. Pierce and Johnny had the relatively easy job of posing with oversized weaponry. Jerks.

Shaundi was also having a tough time. Chick always wore heels but standing in the same position for three hours was getting to her.

'When is this over?' she asked me, through the gritted teeth of her fixed smile.

I could only raise my eyebrows in a 'I-don't-know' expression. Last time somebody spoke during the shoot, the photographer went off on one. Gang leader or not, I didn't feel like inviting his wrath, he was definitely a bit of a tweaker.

I felt stupid because I was also the 'Angel among the Saints', literally. I was dressed as the angel from one of our tags and everyone was around me. Pierce and Johnny either side of me and Shaundi above me. It was a really fine line between being sexy and just exposing your ass.

The photographer _finally_ said we were done, and Shaundi hobbled off, presumably to change her shoes. Pierce immediately grabbed a Saints Flow from the refreshment table and dialled someone on his cell as he headed outside. More than likely the PR company we employed about another venture.

'Fuck, please don't tell me we have to do that ever again,' Johnny said, throwing down his faux gun.

'At least you're dressed normally,' I said as I made a futile attempt to pull my skirt down.

'Well damn, that is the one perk of this thing,' he said, flicking the hem of the skirt.

'Johnny, stop,' I said, that stupid blush heating my cheeks.

Memories of the one night we spent together came back to me. It was at least four months ago, and nothing ever happened since then.

Not that I didn't think about it, hell no. I thought about it a lot when I couldn't sleep at night, when I was drunk and when Johnny was too close to me. That didn't happen as often as I liked. Something had changed between us that night, even though we swore it wouldn't.

We still worked together, still planned jobs and went on runs together, but it wasn't the same. Being close with him was something that I sorely missed. We'd spent so many years together, comfortable in each others non sexual, non romantic embrace. Just friends who were close.

But now? It was all gone. What replaced it was a feeling of giddiness when I caught the scent of his cologne, a slight feeling of jealously and propriety when I saw him talking with female Saints (aside from Shaundi – they were like brother and sister), and a feeling of blatant want when I saw him dressed up for a promotional event. His gruff demeanour was always something I'd liked and tried to find in other men, but couldn't. Most men couldn't stand the pace that I set and I supposed they never would.

Still, this, I suppose you could call it flirtation, was the first time he'd made any sort of advance on me in a long while. I'd be lying if I said I didn't get a little excited and perhaps a little warmer to the touch.

'Still can't believe you blush,' Johnny joked. 'It's cute.'

'Oh, it is not, you just like being mean to me,' I replied giving him a push. Grade school flirtation tactics always work. Hurt the one you like. Him being the man he was, responded well to it.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him, his other hand shamelessly groped my ass. 'Been wanting to do that for hours,' he said in my ear.

I decided I wasn't going to be coy and placed my hand on his crotch, stroking lightly.

We had to break apart abruptly as Pierce finished his call and announced that we had another shoot the following day.

'Fuck Pierce, we cannot keep doing this shit, we got other things to do,' Johnny said, annoyed.

'Yeah, and our brand is important. How the hell you think we're gonna get the money for a penthouse crib like ours?'

'Rob a fucking bank.'

Pierce threw his hands up with exasperation and Johnny said to me, 'Come on, let's get the fuck outta here.' We took the elevator down to the car park.

'Who's car we taking?' I asked. 'And why can't I get changed before we go?'

'We're not going any where,' he said, leading me over to my car. A beautiful red and purple Venom, stunning, if I do say so myself. He leaned back against the hood, and pulled me to him, enveloping me in a rough kiss. I always say he's not a gentleman, and it's true. He's not the type who would take me out to dinner, but that's not really what I'm looking for.

I can tell this is going to be one of those rough times, the kiss is just a formality, really. A way to lead onto other things. I drop to my knees, and unbuckle his belt, pulling his jeans down so I can take him in my mouth. He leans back with a contented sigh as I bob my head, slowly at first, then speeding up. His hands are in my hair, pushing my head to take him deeper and I wouldn't take that from anyone else.

'Fuck, Maddy,' he says as I use my hands to stroke him as I suck. He never calls me by name. It's just not the done thing. I'm Boss to everyone, except for maybe the police. But Johnny's allowed to.

I stop before I feel him get too excited, I don't want to be left frustrated. I switch positions with him, my hands planted on the hood of the car, my back arched. He takes a moment to admire the view, hands caressing me, before slapping my ass, which is actually quite painful, but enjoyable. I let out a small squeal that he seems to like as he pulls my underwear to the side as he slides his fingers against my wetness.

'I knew you'd be fucking wet,' he says in my ear, his cock replacing his fingers and pressing insistently against my pussy before slowly sliding in and I feel the pleasure run from there all the way through my body.

Again, he's anything but gentle, his arm around my hips so he can fuck me as deep as possible, his other hand in my hair, pulling my head back a little so he can see my face as pounds into me.

There's that feeling of aggression as we fuck and I can almost feel all his frustrations being put into it, most particularly the fact that we don't run and gun any more. All those business parties I make him dress up for and attend, all those times we can't talk the way we want to in interviews, all those people he couldn't shoot just because they were our corporate sponsors and 'being fucking jerks' wasn't a reasonable enough excuse for me.

I moan and gasp as he drives into me, he feels so damn good and I also need a way to vent my frustrations which are almost the same as his. I just don't want us to be in a position where we can be taken down by anyone ever again, that's why we market ourselves like we do.

It doesn't take long before I'm crying out as I come, his hands now on my shoulders, drawing me onto him with force before he comes too. I fall forward on the car, panting with exertion. He pulls out of me and tidies himself up, helping me stand afterwards. I unlock my car and reach in the glove compartment for some tissues which I'm pleased I carry with me and press them between my thighs.

'Hey, sorry, it's not like in Hollywood,' I said with a shrug. 'No one walks away from a fuck like that without cleaning up some.'

'That's what I love about you, Maddy,' he said, surprising me by using my name again. 'You don't bullshit.'

'Well, only when I need to. Say, do me a favour willya? Get my clothes for me?' I asked.

'Sure thing,' he replied and headed back to the lift.

I sat back on my car thoughtfully. I wouldn't say I was happy with the situation but maybe if this were to become a regular thing, I wouldn't be averse to it.


End file.
